Quatre's Sisters
by Candyholic Neko
Summary: Chibi Quatre and his 29 sisters at a park on L6 Colony. AU 3 4


Quatre was only five years old at the time as he played on the park on colony L6. He had been playing in the sandbox, minding his own business while his 29 sisters played all over the place. As he was trying to build his own castle, four guys were watching him. Well, one of them was watching him in a mesmerized state.

"Hey Trowa, got a crush?" One of the boys with a long braid teased the one mesmerized by the boy.

"Knock it off Duo. Trowa's a year older at least. Well he's older than all of us but still.

"Oh Shut up Wufei you don't know nothin'!"

"Injustice!"

"What?"

"My daddy says it all the time."

"You're dad is weird."

"No your dad is weird."

"No yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours-"

Suddenly a small hand hit the back of Duo and the Asian boy's head roughly. They each turned and glared at their Japanese friend. "Shut up bakas."

Pouting the two then proceeded to fight over the basketball, claiming they get to throw it first. Meanwhile Trowa was watching the blonde happily build his sandcastles when he saw two older boys he knew come up to the blonde. It was Alex and Mueller. Two of the meanest kids on the streets.

Tensing Trowa clenched his fists as he watched them step on the blonde's work of art! "…." He felt a hand touch his arm and he flinched, only to look at his best friend.

"Trowa you okay?" Heero was his best friend and always knew when he was upset. Trowa merely shook his head and pointed to the blonde getting shoved to the ground by the two older boys. Heero frowned and turned to their two other friends.

"Hey bakas we might have trouble!"

"Huh?" Duo went over to Heero as well as Wufei and they both saw the blonde being messed with. That was good. "I guess we're gonna get ta fight today aren't we?" Smirking, Duo was going to run over there when he covered his ears as the blonde kid wailed loudly.

All four boys were covering their ears and wincing at the wail. Quatre meanwhile wasn't stopping as large tears fell down his eyes and he continued to wail at the loss of his castle! He was going to show Iria that he made the castle for her. She was playing princess with the others and he wanted her to have her own castle! Princesses had castles. And then…then these mean boys came over and destroyed it! Then proceeded to hurt him! He had every right to wail and cry as he did.

Suddenly a loud sound could be heard and the ground began to shake. The four boys who were watching while covering their ears gasped. A large group of girls swarmed around their brother, looking like fierce Amazonians.

"You boys messing with out dearest brother?" One girl with blonde curly hair growled out angrily.

"So what? He's just a baby anyway!" Alex sneered. "He's too weak to even defend himself."

The girls all looked at each other as the two bullies laughed. Then the blonde girl spoke again. "We'll give you the count of three to apologize to our little brother or else."

"Or else what? You're just a bunch of weak girls." Mueller spoke up this time, crossing his arms over his chest in refusal to apologize to a whimpering Quatre.

"One…."

"Two…."

"Three…."

Suddenly the girls all began to dive onto the two boys, punching, biting and slapping. The two bullies howled in pain as they were attacked. Quatre was still sobbing at his loss, too lost in the loss of his castle. His beautiful, beautiful castle when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping he turned around and stared into emerald eyes.

"You want to play with us?" The older boy asked and Quatre nodded, taking the other' boy's hand. Trowa smiled and led the boy over to his friends who were staring agape at the girls beating up the two bullies.

Duo was the first to notice Trowa bringing over the hiccupping blonde and he grinned. "Wow who are all of those girls? I mean look at them go!" Cheering with a pump of his fist in the air even Wufei, who normally thought girls as weak was impressed at the ferocity the girls were showing.

Blushing in embarrassment Quatre looked down at his toes. "Those are my 29 sisters." When he looked up he saw the four boys stare in amazement at him. Twenty-nine sisters? No wonder they all backed the blonde boy up.

"Hn. I couldn't stand twenty-nine sisters." Heero spoke with a shrug and he grabbed the basketball from Duo's clutches.

Still in shock Duo quickly regained himself as the ball was snatched from him. Heero was already dribbling it to the courtyard. "HEERO! No fair! Give me that ball!"

The two boys then began to wrestle on the ground and Quatre hid behind Trowa. The boy was tall enough that short Quatre could hide completely. Concerned about his new friend Trowa thought he should explain his friends. "Don't worry they aren't really hurting each other. Well not like your sisters are with Alex and Mueller. I'm Trowa by the way. That's Duo with the long braid and Heero pounding on him. Wufei's the one muttering about justice."

"I'm…Quatre….Quatre Raberba Winner."

Smiling at each other Trowa once again took Quatre's hand and led the smaller boy to the courtyard, Wufei walking behind them muttering something about justice and onnas. Yes, Quatre was certain that maybe this colony wouldn't be so lonely. That maybe he would find himself real friends his time around. Yes, L6 was indeed looking to be a good colony as he held tightly onto Trowa's hands.

(o-O)

A/N: Hi guys me again with my second one-shot! This might be turned into a series as I just love Chibi Gundams too much! And I love them in school settings. Anyway I am working on a few Gundam chaptered stories. One is based on My Life in Ruins movie (love that movie) the other is based on my love for 3x4x5 in a school setting. Muahaha. Ahem. Anyway yeah look for those. Also thinking of doing a Mamma Mia version too. But at the moment working on one shots to get me used to working with the characters. ^^ Enjoy!


End file.
